Cold and Heartless
by vicodinlove
Summary: A small drabble on Katherine Pierce. / Set at the end of 3x09. / "Her tough exterior was enough to make her not care what anyone thought about her. She had built up very strong walls, that she'd make sure damn well wouldn't be broken through."


Katherine Pierce had been called many things in her long life.  
>Among the list the top three were 'heartless', 'cold', and 'bitch'.<br>Her tough exterior was enough to make her not care what anyone thought about her. She had built up very strong walls, that she'd make sure damn well wouldn't be broken through.  
>These walls were now old, ancient.<br>They had been worn down a few times, the first was from Klaus.  
>The man who took her into his arms, assuring her she was anything but normal. She was special, she was beautiful, she was everything any man would want. Just as fast as she entered his arms, she was thrown from them. He didn't love her, he loved her for being a doppelganger. He loved the idea of hybrids. But most of all, his heart had always belonged to the original doppelganger, Charlotte. Katherine had never met the woman, but she had heard stories. She might have well been named Saint Charlotte, leaving Katherine to feel like a bitter younger sister who could never quite measure up.<br>The next man was Elijah.  
>The two never had anything physical, they never even shared a kiss but the emotional connection the two had were enough. He promised her protection, and undying love. The naive young girl inside agreed, but the woman who had been beaten, thrown away like a piece of trash, <em>raped<em>...she couldn't trust him. She took things into her own hands, running.

Running was all Katerina Petrova was good at, she was aware it made her a coward...but it made her a coward who was still living.  
>It was many, many years until Katerina Petrova became Katherine Pierce.<br>The new world was changing, technology was becoming greater by the day, and modernization was a fresh of breath air after surviving the renaissance.  
>It was then, Katherine met the two men who would forever run her life, just as much as the other two brothers: the Salvatores.<br>She never intended to be taken by a human man, let alone two but fate had a different plan.  
>She had two incredibly different men in front of her, who both complimented her seperatly.<br>Damon acted on impulse, would throw his life on the line if it was to protect the people he loved.  
>Stefan was careful, trusting, and sincere.<br>The tortured soul found a connection with Damon, he kept her safe. She never had to worry, in those cold nights, she found herself in his arms.  
>The naive soul found a connection with Stefan, he kept her smiling, he genuinly made her feel like a human again.<br>She couldn't choose between the two, it just wasn't possible.

As Katherine sat in her car, watching the sunrise she realized she was now alone.  
>Klaus was set on hybrids, and even if not that...it would still always be Charlotte.<br>Elijah was staked, but hated her none the less.  
>Stefan would always be in love with Elena. She hadn't excepted the fact...just merely had gotten used to the idea.<br>Then there was Damon. Who also loved Elena. And Katherine was beginning to tell herself it would always be that way.  
>So where did that leave her?<br>All these years, and she had nothing to show for it.  
>She would throw her life on the line for Damon and Stefan, but they would always throw her to the side for Elena.<br>She was alone.

She turned the key in the ignition, hearing the engine rev up. Picking up her sunglasses, she slid them on, hiding the tears following from her doe brown eyes.

Katherine Pierce had been called many things in her long life.  
>Among the list the top three were 'heartless', 'cold', and 'bitch'.<br>There were three real words that would describe the soul no one cared to see, no one cared to find.  
>They were words that described Katerina, not Katherine.<br>'Alone', 'vulnerable', and 'lost'.

* * *

><p>AN; Just a drabble for Kat. After 3x09 I just really for the girl, and this is how I picture her feeling.  
>In case anyone caught the word rape and was confused, I just picture Katherine possibly being taken advantage of when she became pregnant with her child. She seemed much different as a human, more naive and innocent. Since the show doesn't follow the book, I figured Klaus wouldn't be the father; besides it wouldn't fit into the show's storyline.<p>

Feedback is always appreciated.  
>xx<p> 


End file.
